The invention is based on a household appliance apparatus.
A household appliance apparatus having a touch-sensitive display screen is known from the publication DE 10 2007 023 175 A1.
A household appliance apparatus having a display screen and having non-transparent input means is also known from the publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,152.